


I'm Sorry

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: If you notice, with each sentence Fitz says as he talks to Jemma that his stutter gets better, it's because Jemma is his medicine. I said what I said.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I'm Sorry

Jemma walked through the lab in a daze. She's been so miserable since she came back. Everything was falling apart. Mack and Hunter and Mack already decided that she was the child of Satan, Skye, Bobbi, and Trip were busy, May was never really close with her, and Coulson was director. And the worst of all, Fitz didn't talk to her.

Sure, they'd pass each other and talk sometimes. But it wasn't the same. She wanted things to be normal. It's not like she hated change, she just hated this one.

She hated being alone. 

So that's why she took up training by herself. At 5 am, she'd go out for a run on the treadmill for 30 minutes. Then, she'd punch the bag for 15. After that, she'd sumo squat with a 20 pound and do push ups or sit ups or if she was feeling extra angry, pull ups. If someone else was there, they'd spar with her. It helped her air out her frustrations. She'd go back to her bunk, shower, get ready, and have a nice healthy breakfast to start the day.

One morning, she was following her routine when someone else was in the room. He was just standing there.

"Fitz?" She asked.

"Um I was just about to uh to l-l-leave." He said.

"You can stay if you want. I'm just gonna work out. That's what this room is for." She tried to joke, tried being the operative word.

"I um I uh I don't know what I was gonna say. Slipped my m-mind." He sighed.

"Are you here to train?" She asked.

"Yeah." He was dressed for it. A t-shirt and shorts with sneakers. 

"Okay, well, I won't bother you then." She smiled before heading to the treadmill.

"Can we talk?" He asked after about five minutes. He was on the bike.

"Sure about what?" She didn't like where this was going.

"Why you left."

Jemma fell off the treadmill.

"Ow." She hissed in pain. Fitz ran over and turned off the treadmill.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry I'm so sorry."

"No I'm the clumsy idiot. Three words made me hurt myself." She chuckled and he sat down next to her.

"Why did you leave?"

"Because I was making you worse."

"How?"

"Because you always pushed yourself too hard. It wasn't healthy. The doctors agreed. So Hydra." Her hand itched towards his.

"Is that true? Or are you lying?" His hand gripped hers.

"It's the truth."

"Good. Because I'm sick of secrets."

"Me too." She looked at him as he looked at her. Their lips seemed to fuse together like magnets. Tongues dueling in their mouths. She felt Fitz tenderly rub her back, easing the pain. She cupped his face, bringing him closer.

She pulled away and put her forehead against his. "I'm sorry. I didn't leave because I didn't love you. You're more than that Fitz."

"We should continue this later, yeah?"

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice, with each sentence Fitz says as he talks to Jemma that his stutter gets better, it's because Jemma is his medicine. I said what I said.


End file.
